itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Data
Definitions General Data is Data is "inert symbols, signs, descriptions, or measures; elements of information."Guide to Conducting Privacy Impact Assessments for State, Local, and Tribal Justice Entities, at 36. European Union Data is Ireland Data is "automated and manual data."Data Protection Act 2003 (Ireland). Military Data is a United Kingdom Data means References See also * Activation data * Active data collection * Address data * Administrative data * Adversary data * Aggregated data * Alphanumeric data * Analog data * Archival data * Attribute data * Audit data * Back-up data * Behavioral data * Big data * Biographic data * Biological data * Biometric data * Bulk data * Business data * Cadastral data * Cardholder data * Cartographic data * Census data * Clean data * Clickstream data * Clinical data * Computational data * Computer data * Confidential data * Consumer data * Content data * Contextual data * Continuous data * Core data * Cost/pricing data * Dark data * Data access * Data accuracy * Data acquisition * Data aggregation * Data analysis * Data analytics * Data anonymization * Data at rest * Data attribute * Data authentication * Data author * Data bank * Data base * Data block * Data breach * Data breach analysis * Data breach notification laws * Data broker * Data call * Data capture * Data center * Data collection * Data collector * Data commons * Data communication * Data communications * Data compaction * Data component * Data compression * Data confidentiality * Data consistency * Data controller * Data conversion * Data corruption * Data creep * Data curation * Data decay * Data deduplication * Data deluge * Data device * Data dictionary * Data distillation * Data dump * Data element * Data encryption * Data entry * Data entry field * Data exchange * Data exploitation * Data extraction * Data feed * Data field * Data file * Data flow * Data format * Data fragmentation * Data furnace * Data fusion * Data generation * Data governance * Data granularity * Data harmonization * Data historian * Data in motion * Data in processing * Data independence * Data injection * Data integration * Data integrity * Data intelligibility * Data interpretation * Data item * Data key * Data item * Data link * Data Link Layer * Data loss * Data management * Data manager * Data mapping * Data message * Data migration * Data minimization * Data mining * Data mirroring * Data network * Data object * Data organization * Data origin authentication * Data owner * Data pedigree * Data processing * Data provenance * Data packet * Data pass transaction * Data path * Data portability * Data preservation * Data privacy * Data processor * Data profiling * Data protection * Data provenance * Data quality * Data Quality Principle * Data rate * Data re-identification * Data readability * Data record * Data recovery * Data reduction * Data reliability * Data replication * Data repository * Data resource * Data restoration * Data retention * Data retrievability * Data reuse * Data retrieval * Data rights * Data roaming * Data scientist * Data security * Data sequencing * Data set * Data sharing * Data signal * Data signaling rate * Data sink * Data speed * Data source * Data sovereignty * Data spill * Data standard * Data standardization * Data steward * Data storage * Data stream * Data structure * Data subject * Data surveillance * Data synchronization * Data system * Data theft * Data theme * Data throughput * Data traffic * Data trail * Data transfer * Data transfer rate * Data transmission * Data transport * Data type * Data user * Data validation * Data verification * Data visualization * Data warehouse * Data warehousing * Data write * Data-centric * Data-driven attack * Database * Database administrator * Database application * Database engineering * Database integration * Database management system * Dataveillance * Demographic data * Derived data * Digital aerial data * Digital data * Directly identifiable data * Discrete data * Dynamic data * Electronic data * Encrypted data * Evaluated data * Exhaust data * Experimental data * False data * Found data * Foundation data * Framework data * Full and open exchange of data * Geodata * Geodetic data * Geographic data * Geographic information system data * Geolocation data * Geophysical data * Geospatial data * Ground-referenced data * Health data * Heterogeneous data * Hidden data * Image data * Inactive data * Inferred data * Information * Input data * Intermediate data * Land parcel data * Latent data * Littoral data * Local data * Location data * Logical data independence * Magnetic stripe data * Macrodata * Metadata * Network data * Non-sensitive data * Numeric data * Numerical data * Obscured data * Observational data * Observed data * Oceanographic data * Operational data * Orphaned data * Output data * Overhead data * Persistent data * Personal data * Physical data independence * PNR data * Positional data * Preservation data * Primary data * Probative data * Proprietary technology data * Pseudonymous data * Psychographic data * Qualitative data * Quantitative data * Raster data * Raw data * Raw structured data * Raw unstructured data * Reconnaissance data * Reference data * Repudiation of data * Residual data * Restricted data * Risk data * Scanner data * Secondary data * Sensitive data * Sensor data * Signed data * Source data * Spectral data * Standard data * Statistical data * Stored data * Stream data * Structured data * Tabular data * Tactical data * Technical data * Template data * Test data * Textual data * Threat data * Toponymic data * Traffic data * Transaction data * Unclassified data * Unstructured data * Validated data * View data * Verified data * Volatile data Category:Data Category:Definition Category:U.K.